


【银魂乙女】【冲田总悟x你】受伤后的撒娇

by bdf127



Category: Gintama, 银魂 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 22:13:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19858837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdf127/pseuds/bdf127





	【银魂乙女】【冲田总悟x你】受伤后的撒娇

临近傍晚，你一如既往地买完菜回家，思量着晚上给他做寿喜锅还是蛋包饭。

钥匙还没掏出来，你却发现家里的房门居然是虚掩着的，你心下一惊：难道是家里进了贼？

你小心翼翼地推开房门，屋里没开灯，你借着夕阳的余晖看到玄关处一个熟悉的身影。

“总悟？你怎么坐在……”你疑惑的话语还没说完，少年突然站起身，摇摇晃晃地朝你扑了过来。

“嘘。”带着些恳求的意味，总悟用自己温热的唇剥夺了你说话的权利。

总悟几乎整个人都靠在你身上，双臂紧紧地环住你，力气大到仿佛要将你揉进他的身体。

你尽力去迎合他粗暴的唇舌，任由他像发狂的小兽一样舔舐你的牙关，啃咬你的唇瓣。

你闻到了他周身散发的血腥气，感受到了他身体滚烫的热度。

你安抚地抚摸着总悟后脑处柔软顺帖的栗发，总悟的动作顿了一下，红瞳半眯，像是终于得到了满足，紧绷的身体渐渐放松了下来，吻你的方式也转而变得缓慢而温柔。

“臭女人我等了你好久……”像是刚出生不久的幼猫在喉咙里发出的呜咽，少年微微颤抖的声音带着点委屈。

“嗯……抱歉。”你安慰地舔了舔总悟的上颚。

你们拥在一起吻了许久，凌乱的喘息声和清晰可闻的水声为这方小小的空间营造了暧昧的氛围。

缺氧的窒息感让你的后腰有些发软，总悟的手不安分，流连在你后背的蝴蝶骨处，酥酥麻麻的快感顺着脊柱蔓延至大脑，席卷了你残存的理智。刚买的蔬菜散落一地，你也无暇去管了。

你在总悟低头一边蹭着你的颈窝一边摸索着去解你的内衣扣时想：

嘛，就让他任性一次吧。


End file.
